


Tease

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drunk Character, Grinding, Just a drabble I considered not posting but hey if there's anyone out there that ships this.. hi 😳, M/M, Oneshot, Tommy likes Wil but not to the same point that Wil likes Tommy, dubious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Writing this bc i'm in a vent mood LMAO I’m dropping the fic the moment it’s postedBasic summary is that Wilbur's a creep and Tommy's a confused teen, that's it, you can move along and not read it. ^_^Problematic fic is problematic, only occasion I'm taking this down as if Wilbur or Tommy directly say that they're not ok w this sorta content lolMCYT has been missing some darkfics recent years 🤪This is dedicated to some art I saw of Wilbur being horny for Tommy.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Tommy Innit
Comments: 30
Kudos: 300
Collections: Anonymous





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this bc i'm in a vent mood LMAO I’m dropping the fic the moment it’s posted  
> Basic summary is that Wilbur's a creep and Tommy's a confused teen, that's it, you can move along and not read it. ^_^
> 
> Problematic fic is problematic, only occasion I'm taking this down as if Wilbur or Tommy directly say that they're not ok w this sorta content lol
> 
> MCYT has been missing some darkfics recent years 🤪  
> This is dedicated to some art I saw of Wilbur being horny for Tommy.

Wilbur wondered how he got himself tangled up in such a mess of sudden flooding emotions.

The night was still young, he was drinking with a few YouTube & Twitch friends at some airbnb owned by one of them.  
The more alcohol in his system the more his mind was clouded with thoughts and feelings he couldn’t really explain. 

He’d expected himself to think of his female friends and coworkers as he heard the conversation with his friends stray and turn sexual - talking about hookups, their interests etc. Zoned out, somehow his mind was set on inviting someone he just saw for the first time the week prior..

He doesn’t know what pulls him to invite Tommy over to the party, but he couldn’t help sending him a quick discord message with his current location with a hastily written “come over :)” text before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

-

Tommy had been in London the past week with his family - So there was an occasion where Wil and Tommy actually met and were able to grab some coffee and talk mostly business-related stuff - collabs, stream and video ideas, etc.

Though, Wilbur couldn’t help but find it cute how excited Tommy was to finally meet with him.

Tommy’s praises about his music and humor that were sprinkled in the conversation really stuck to Wil and made him smile.

Tommy just talked and talked and Wilbur couldn’t help but focus more on Tommy’s movements.  
He’s just so.. Hyper and expressive, it’s fascinating to look at - he originally thought it was just a ‘bit’ he did on his streams but he seems genuinely very childish and naive. He could watch him all day.

He could feel his mind stray..

Wilbur wouldn’t ever imagine himself taking advantage of the smaller boy, though some intrusive thoughts would lead him to believe otherwise- God he felt so sexually frustrated and guilty even thinking about anything bad concerning Tommy. He was so nice to him and yet his mind was playing games imagining having the small blonde all to himself.

-

Wilbur has a need to see Tommy again, a drunken haze making him unsure if he could hold himself from manhandling the boy in front of the others..

After sending the message, he doubts Tommy’s even awake- let alone allowed to go out in the city by himself. Wilbur gets hit with sudden stress, straightening him up.

 _What if he isn’t by himself?_  
_Shit_ he’d get in so much trouble if he gets caught for inviting a boy to some party filled with adults.

He gets startled by a discord notification from Tommy moments later - “Omw! :O”

Wil decides to wait outside of the airbnb, borderline making up a plan or excuse if someone’s going to start questioning him.

He’s relieved seeing only Tommy walking over to the stairs he was standing at, dressed in a casual t-shirt, unzipped hoodie and shorts. Tommy spots him and hurries up to greet him with an ecstatic hug.

Wilbur smiles and hugs back, struggling to keep his composure as he feels as if he’s on autopilot and hardly able to control his body. Tommy pulls away from the hug and looks up at Wil after a few moments of silence “Whats up? You smell funny.”

Wilbur couldn’t really think straight, he quickly sputters out some questions back “How come you came? Isn’t it past your bedtime?” as he let out a nervous chuckle.

“Shut up Wilbur _Soot_ , I snuck out! Didn’t really have anything to do at the apartment and you hardly text me for hanging out so here I am!” he flashed a quick smile that made Wil melt.

Wilbur invited him in, most people noticing but deciding that Wilbur is probably stuck babysitting or whatever as they went on with their conversations.

-

Wilbur caught himself laughing more easily at Tommy’s jokes than ever before, something about the alcohol in his system made him all giddy.

They were in a different room since the main one was too crowded, everything seemed to be going fondly except for how close Wilbur was to Tommy. A lot more.. touchy than usual. He blew it off as drunken behavior, it’s not that someone he considered his online older brother was some sort of degenerate, right?

Tommy cracked a few jokes about how much of a loser Wil is for getting so drunk. Soft blush plastered on his cheeks as he looked at the older man.

It started off plain such as Wilbur comparing how small Tommy’s hand is compared to his, which slowly turned into Wilbur caressing the skin under Tommy's shorts, having a need to have his hands constantly on Tommy.

“Haah.. It’s been a bit, I think it’s about time for me to leave though” Tommy looked at his phone, seeing that it’s already the early hours of the morning. He knows most of his family is asleep at this hour but he hopes to get back home before anyone just-so-happens to check in on him.

Tommy turned to slowly get going towards the door of the room but he felt a strong hand pull him back.

“Noooo…” Wilbur slurred, burying his head in the crook of Tommy’s neck, not letting go of his arm.

Dread pooled in Tommy’s stomach. “You okay Wil? Need me to call you a taxi or something?”  
He could feel Wilbur’s hot breaths on his neck as icy fingers slipped under his t-shirt.

The room was silent, there wasn’t anyone except them in there. Despite how loud the music was in the other room, Tommy felt as if he was stuck in a silent prison.

“Nghh.. need you.. Tommy” Wilbur responded, causing Tommy to tense up.  
He wasn’t really sure what that meant, but he wasn’t stupid! It’s just.. He never expected this out of Wilbur.  
Tommy had a very childish crush on Wil that he never thought of acting upon, but something about the situation is less romantic and way more scary than what he’d ever thought about in his mind. He could feel heat radiating off of himself from how nervous and embarrassed he felt.

He felt like a deer in headlights, feeling Wilbur’s touch roaming around his body, gripping his sides, petting his hair, hearing Wilbur chuckle above him made his head spin.

He felt Wilbur press his body to his, Tommy’s back to Wilbur’s chest. Tommy didn’t have anything to drink yet he’s the one feeling sick.

Wilbur had one hand wrapped around Tommy’s throat, the other squeezing Tommy’s side as he grinded onto the younger man, light grunts and praises being whispered for only Tommy to hear. Posture a bit slouched, with a need to get as much friction as possible to relieve himself easier with the other's body.

"You've always been such a tease, Tommy.." he hushed out.

Tommy felt bruises forming on his love handles from how roughly Wilbur is holding him in place. 

Tommy was in pure awe from the situation, his vision went blurry so he shut his eyes tight as he felt Wilbur become more frantic with his grinding.

He listens to Wilbur groan in his ear with one last thrust, grip loosening as hands shakily let go of him, a hushed “Good boy..” slips from Wil. Tommy finally lets a shaky breath he feels that he's been holding in the entire time.

"C..Can I leave..?" Tommy asks weakly, not even close to the same witty character he was playing earlier.

"Yes. I'm.. I'm sorry" Wilbur ran a hand through his hair, unable to look Tommy in the eyes. God he fucked up. He fucked up _bad_.

Tommy got himself out of the airbnb as fast as he could and speedwalked back to his apartment, he desperately felt like he needed a shower after the occurrence with Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Edit:** People saying "dear Anon" or "oh Anon anon.." Is so fucking CUTE not gonna lie, If I knew I'd get so much attention I'd sure as hell woulda' written this better and not in 1 sitting before going to bed LMAO ! Love the name, kinda motivated to work on more writing w Tomblur for the few ppl that enjoyed ^_^ <3  
> Love u guys, love what ur preaching, but at the end of the day I'm just an anon and the internet's just my humble abode
> 
> !! Second part(?): https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048476


End file.
